Automatic emergency braking systems are known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Publication No. US2012-0218412 and/or U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,850,156; 7,123,168; 6,534,884; 5,949,331; 5,670,935; and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.